dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Fenton (SC Stories)
Jack Fenton is a character from the original cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series. Background Information Having apparently been born in a log cabin and having to eat horse meat during the war (which is one unknown), Jack developed an interest early on in science and paranormal subjects. He attended the University of Wisconsin during the 1980's with his best friend, Vlad Masters, where they studied, created a failed band called the Skunk Punks, and befriended and simultaneously fell in love with Maddie. After a prototype Ghost Portal, which Jack unknowingly sabotaged by adding diet soda instead of ecto-purifier, malfunctioned and caused Vlad to obtain a nasty case of Ecto-Acne, Vlad's hospitalization allowed Jack the chance to finally win Maddie's heart. Shortly after their graduation, he made a fairly embarrassing proposal to her -- and remarkably, she accepted! Approximately a year or two into their marriage, Maddie gave birth to their daughter, Jazz. Two years later, they welcomed Danny into the family, but chose not to have any more children after his birth. Personality Pending... Family Relations His immediate family consists of himself, his wife, and two children. Danielle stays with them occasionally, but she is mostly considered free-roaming. At this time, there are no plans to incorporate original characters to this list. Maddie Ever since college, Maddie has been the love of his life, but back in those days, he was unaware that his best friend also had feelings for her and was competing for her love. Luckily, Maddie fell in love with Jack, and thus, they became a steady couple. They share a passion for ghost-fighting, scientific exploration, and inventing -- and a few years into their marriage, they started a family. Jack may not be as good a hunter or inventor as Maddie, but his honest devotion and enthusiasm towards her (as both a person and scientist) make up for his mistakes. Sometimes he still forgets important details (such as their wedding anniversary or where he left the keys to the Spector Speeder), but he is always sure to make it up to her later. In short, he couldn't be a happier husband! Jazz Despite a common lack of communication and misunderstandings, Jack loves his daughter, Jazz, and often refers to her as his favorite child. He nicknames her at times, mostly calling her "Princess," and genuinely wants to spend time to bond with her, although he recognizes that -- like her mother -- she is constantly working on her studies. He can see that she wants to succeed, so he supports her the only way he knows how: through love and trust. He hopes that with Danny's secret being revealed, Jazz's career goals will shift towards ghost obsessions like him and his wife (but he promises he'll still love her if she doesn't). Danny Jack loves his son, Danny, and tries to bond with him in ways he believes are most aligned to their interests (mainly ghosts); he even goes so far as to read parenting books for this goal, which sometimes backfires. However, he and his son have had good times over the years (such as fishing, taking road trips, watching sports, etc.) and he feels that Danny truly looks up to him as one of his role models. Upon learning Danny's secret identity, he initially thought Danny could become his sidekick and together they could be a father-son heroic pair only to later realize that Danny was already building his own team. Hence forth, he willingly works with his wife as a joint unit on Team Phantom and is happy to help Danny and his friends whenever possible. At the end of the day, Jack couldn't be more proud of his half-ghost boy. Danielle Pending... Relationship with Vlad Masters Pending... Season Two Pending... Relationship with G-Squared To be completed during Season Two. Season 1 Episodes Jack is set to be a supporting character in various episodes throughout Season 1. *'School-Shocked' (Ep. 1) — Pending... *'Break-Dance Beat-Down' (Ep. 2) — Pending... *'Gray Space' (Ep. 3) — Pending... *'Falling Star' (Ep. 4) — Pending... *'Comical Villains' (Ep. 5) — Pending.. *'Smashed to Pieces' (Ep. 6) — Pending... *'Under Fire' (Ep. 7) — Pending... *'Ghost-Getter #5' (Ep. 8) — Pending... *'Birds of Prey' (Ep. 9) — Pending... *'Drifting Spirits' (Ep. 11) — Pending... *'As the Snow Falls' (Ep. 12) — Pending... *'Crystal Fever' (Ep. 13) — Pending... *'Blazing Hearts' (Ep. 14) — Pending... Season 2 Episodes Jack continues to be a mostly supporting character, but may have at least one stronger role in Season 2. *'O' Come All Ye Frightful' (Ep. 1) — Pending... *'Cut Down to Size' (Ep. 4) — Pending... *'Bringing Up Baxter' (Ep. 5) — Pending... *'Aromantic Affair' (Ep. 7) — Pending... *'Pariah’s Dark Legacy' (Ep. 8) — Pending... *'Breaking News' (Ep. 9) — Pending... *'Race to the End Zone' (Ep. 10) — Pending... *'The Virus' (Ep. 11) — Pending... *'Piece by Piece' (Ep. 12) — Pending... *'Rock of Ages' (Ep. 13) — Pending... *'Dances With Ghosts' (Ep. 14) — Pending... Appearance Jack's appearance is the same as it was in the original series, but may still change later on depending on the series' progression. He has Caucasian skin, sapphire-blue eyes, short-trimmed hair that is black up top and white from the start of his eye level to the base, a hefty build (fairly balanced between muscle and fat), and stands about 6'3" (American standard measurement). *'Season One' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was Rob Paulsen, so he continues to be desired. Trivia *He is the only Fenton in the family (currently) to have eyes without pupils. *When Frank the fish is introduced in "School-Shocked," he is considered Jack's pet and sole responsibility. However, throughout Season One, Danny and Jazz demonstrate growing concern for the fish's safety, which makes Frank more of an unspoken family pet. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the show Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Members of Team Phantom Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:SC Stories characters Category:Scientists